


The Swamp - Zukka

by liru



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, that one swamp episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liru/pseuds/liru
Summary: I’m actually proud of this, I hope y'all like it! It’s based off of this posthttps://gayavatarstyle.tumblr.com/post/621003696780853248/if-the-swamp-could-show-sokka-his-past-love-yue
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 347





	The Swamp - Zukka

“Aang!” Sokka shout’s while cutting through the vines, “Stupid swamp! Dumb, ugly vines! Katara!” He becomes caught, and grunts in annoyance before slicing himself free. “You think you’re so tough, huh?”

Sokka trips over as he cuts through the vine in which he was tangled in, falling into the mud. After lifting his head, he sees an image of Yue in a beam of light not far in front of him. Now confused, he stands up, puts away his machete and starts walking toward Yue.

“Hello? Yue?” His gut is turning, his stomach rolling as he takes a hold of his head, before removing his hands and shrugging, turning away from the apparition of the former princess. “This is just a trick of the light … swamp gas … I … hit my head running away last night. I’m going crazy.” Almost fearfully, he turns around and walks closer.

“You didn’t protect me.” The apparition accuses, her voice echoing, leaving a feeling of dread and guilt in Sokka’s stomach.

He rubs his eyes in disbelief, opening them to find that Yue has disappeared. Sokka sighs in relief, but as he turns around he falls over backward, startled at seeing Yue right before his eyes again. The image of Yue disappears immediately after that and Sokka stands up and pulls his machete back out, almost threateningly.

Sokka looks around turning slowly as he does, trying to see if anything will show up again.

“Hey, Sokka.” The warrior whirls around to see Zuko standing a few feet away from him. His heart jumps to his throat before his body seems to relax upon seeing him. Zuko looks different now, his hair is no longer in that stupid ponytail and nor is he practically bald anymore. And he looks… healthier? He supposes. 

Something inside Sokka completely relaxes at the sight of the person who has been hunting him and his friends the past few months, although they haven’t seen him in a while. Zuko begins to approach him and despite a part of Sokka telling him to get ready for an attack, another part whispers to him that he is safe, that he can drop the machete, that Zuko won’t attack him. And so he does, he drops the weapon into the mud causing it to stand up straight in the mud as Zuko stops right in front of him.

Sokka stomach flips as Zuko reaches up and cups the back of his head, leaning his forehead against his own which Sokka gladly leans into, their nose touching and spirits it feels so… right. Like he could stand there with the prince like that forever. He examines Zuko’s face, taking in every bit he can, noting that the corner of his good eyes crinkles just a little when he smiles.

He reaches up, covering Zuko’s hand with his own and closing his eyes, feeling as though this is how it should be. Before a feeling of cold washes over him as he opens his eyes, sadness beginning to pool when he sees the prince begin to fade away. Tears begin to gather in his eyes as Zuko completely fades the feeling of Zuko’s hand cupping his head and his forehead against his.

And suddenly a flip switches and Sokka snaps out of his trance and shakes his head violently. He grabs his machete and flicks off the mud muttering, “What the fuck was that.” Before he goes back to looking for Aang and Katara again, hoping they don’t run into the prince again, not sure if he would even be able to look at him after that.


End file.
